grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Evoker Skill Tree
Notes: *Evoker is capable of manipulating both the Summoner, Harbinger, and its own powers simultaneously. *When converting to Evoker, Ley gains 30 more SP, up to a grand total of 90 SP maximum for use. *Ley is now granted two new summons: Haunt and Sebastian, although Haunt assists her fully. Garouille and Bastion Mary have also attained new abilities. **Haunt attacks by casting spells onto the opponent. Depending on the selected magic, Haunt can inflict a curse onto Ley's enemies. These inflictions also vary based on the game mode (PvP or Dungeon). **Sebastian is summoned only to be thrown down by Ley onto her enemies through Tick Tock. Active Summoning Special Haunt No. of Levels: 2 SP: 1-2 Requires: Special Bastion Lvl 2 Cooldown: 20 sec AP Consumed: 53 Info: A special that summons the evil troublemaker, Haunt. Aids Ley in inflicting staus defects to her enemies. Note: Garouille and Haunt cannot be summoned together. Effect Haunt Dash Speed No. of Levels: 2 SP: 1-2 Requires: Special Haunt Lvl 2 Input: Auto Info: Increases Haunt's speed. Effect Haunt HP No. of Levels: 2 SP: 1-2 Requires: Special Haunt Lvl 2 Input: Auto Info: Extends Haunt's life. Effect Curse: Dark Red No. of Levels: 2 SP: 1-2 Requires: Special Haunt Lvl 2 Input: Auto Info: *PVP - Cast a curse to decrease the enemy's vision. *Dungeon - Cast a curse to decrease the enemy's defense. Effect Curse: Dark Green No. of Levels: 2 SP: 1-2 Requires: Special Haunt Lvl 2 Input: Auto Info: *PVP - Cast a curse to decrease the enemy's jump ability. *Dungeon - Cast a curse to decrease the enemy's attack power. Effect Curse: Violet No. of Levels: 2 SP: 1-2 Requires: Special Haunt Lvl 2 Input: Auto Info: *PVP - Cast a curse so that members of the opposing team can land attacks on each other. *Dungeon - Cast a curse that inflicts a rather weak bleeding effect. Effect Curse: Sudden Death No. of Levels: 2 SP: 1-2 Requires: Effect Curse: Dark Red Lvl 1, Effect Curse: Dark Green Lvl 1, Effect Curse: Violet Lvl 1 Input: Auto Info: As it is summoned, there's a chance it will cast a curse on the enemy. If Haunt doesn't die within a certain time, the curse will deal great damage. Note: A message will appear on the screens of all affected targets, informing them of the effect. Effect Statue No. of Levels: 1 SP: 1 Requires: Special Garouille Lvl 2 Input: Auto Info: *PVP - Garouille poses as a statue, slowing the movement speed of nearby enemies. *Dungeon - Garouille's statue pose taunts nearby enemies, forcing them to attack him. Effect Breath Enhancement No. of Levels: 1 SP: 1 Requires: Special Garouille Lvl 2 Input: Auto Info: Enhances Garouille's Breath skill. *Basic Attribute - A darkness attribute zone will be created when you use Breath, which slows down enemies. *Ice Attribute - The ground will freeze when you use Ice Breath. In PvP, opponents will slip in the frozen ground. *Fire Attribute - Flames will soar from the ground when you use Fire Breath. Effect Rabies No. of Levels: 1 SP: 1 Requires: Special Bastion Lvl 2 Input: Auto Info: Summon Bastion and have him bite your enemies. *PvP - Cripples enemy player's speed. *Dungeon - Inflicts an extremely weak bleeding' effect. Effect Bark No. of Levels: 1 SP: 1 Requires: Special Bastion Lvl 2 Input: Auto Info: Bastion lets out a powerful roar that reduces the MP/AP of your enemies within range. Spells Special Tick Tock No. of Levels: 1 SP: 2 Requires: Special Uncertain Air Lvl 3 Cooldown: 10 sec AP Consumed: 26 Info: A special with which you summon Sebastian and throw him down in order to deal damage to the enemy. Sebastian is then left as a land mine for enemies. Special Heavy No. of Levels: 1 SP: 2 Requires: Special Tick Tock Cooldown: 20 sec AP Consumed: 53 Info: A special that interrupts the enemy's movement by creating a gravitational field. Special Firebird Splash No. of Levels: 1 SP: 2 Requires: Special Heavy Cooldown: 30 sec AP Consumed: 83 Info: A buff special applied to summoners for a set time. When the enemy gets close to you, a familiar will fly towards the enemy to attack. Similar to Gladiator's Mocking Blade and Abyss Knight's Tempest Blade. 'Note: '''While the skill is active, you are still vulnerable to any attacks. You can also attack and use special skills. Summon Command No. of Levels: 1 SP: 2 Requires: N/A Info: C, and then use the arrow keys to directly summon your familiar. Pressing the key again closes the selection. Technique Blockade No. of Levels: 1 SP: 2 Requires: Technique Barrage Lvl 2 Cooldown: 10 sec AP Consumed: 16 Info: Summon Handvine and push enemies from reaching you for a set time. Technique Gray Zone No. of Levels: 1 SP: 2 Requires: Special Jeeves Etiquette Lvl 3 Cooldown: 20 sec AP Consumed: 16 Info: Butler 'Jeeves' will appear and forces enemies to levitate for a set time. Causes damage after Jeeves leaves. Note: Regardless of the enemy's condition(knocked down, frozen, recovery attack, Super/Hyper Armor, etc.), the technique will '''force '''them to flinch and levitate them off the ground. Passive Enhanced Combo Effect Combo Enhancement No. of Levels: 1 SP: 2 Requires: Effect Increased Critical Strike Chance Lvl 5 Input: Auto Info: Enhance the Combo Sphere so that it can't be destroyed. Effect Combo Sphere with Curse Attribute No. of Levels: 2 SP: 2-4 Requires: Effect Combo Enhancement Input: Auto Info: The 3rd hit of the basic combo will cause status defects. *Lvl1 - Inflicts ''Curse(PvP). *Lvl2 - Inflicts both Curse(PvP) and Paralyze. Enhanced Charging Attack Effect Charging Attack Enhancement No. of Levels: 2 SP: 2-4 Requires: Effect Charge Attack Input: Auto Info: The duration of the Gravity Ball increases. Effect Charging with Attack Attribute 1 No. of Levels: 1 SP: 2 Requires: Effect Charging Attack Enhancement Input: Auto Info: Enhance the Gravity Ball of dark power with confusion and make it hard for your enemies to move around when they're hit. Category:Skill Trees